With A Little Help From My Friends
by Phenon
Summary: Un crossover de los mundos de Brave, Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón, El Origen De Los Guardianes y Enredados, en los cuales, los cuatro protagonistas, junto a la ayuda de algún que otro compañero, tendrán que superar las adversidades que se les presenten para llegar a salvar sus reinos y que el caos en éstos cese.
1. Capítulo 1

**1.- I just gotta get out of this prison cell.**

Viento. Azotándole la cara. Un par de cientos de metros atrás, había liberado su pelo, que bailaba libremente entre la brisa que iba en dirección opuesta hacia donde se dirigía a ella. Si es que se dirigía a algún sitio.

Para cada uno, la libertad toma una forma distinta de expresarse. Para un campesino que se pasa el día trabajando, libertad es volver a casa y tumbarse a descansar o irse a la taberna con los amigos a dejarse el sueldo que acaba de ganar. Para un esclavo, puede ser el no estar atado a alguien. Para ella, libertad era el viento, el viento que podía sentir en su cuerpo cuando huía de su casa, de sus responsabilidades, cuando corría dejándolo todo atrás sin importarle lo que podría perder. Al fin y al cabo, si ella era libre, no debería haber nada que le impidiera salir de las murallas y hundirse en la espesa naturaleza a las afueras de éstas. Por supuesto, no era así.

Casi siempre que huía, era porque en el castillo había habido una discusión, normalmente entre ella y su madre, pero podría haber sido cualquier cosa. Cuando huía, pasaba como máximo un día fuera y luego volvía, disculpándose con todos, tragándose su orgullo. Cuando huía, sabía que si volvía, se la cargaría, pero su objetivo siempre que huía era no volver. Cuando huía… Nada más le importaba. Por lo tanto, no siempre gozaba de esa libertad. En el momento en el que se castiga a una persona por hacer cierta cosa, esa persona ha dejado de tener plena libertad, y ella, como amante de la libertad, no podía dejar que aquello ocurriera.

Aquella vez no pensaba volver. Pero seguro que en castillo confiaban en que lo haría.

No. Aquella vez iban a ser sólo ella, su arco y su caballo. Su querido Angus, el cual parecía ser el único que le comprendía.

Llevaba horas cabalgando, quitando algún descanso que había hecho y seguía con la sangre hirviendo. Realmente, la discusión no había sido diferente a las que había tenido otras veces con su madre. Si que es verdad que podría estar peor, pero también podría estar bastante mejor, y que la tuvieran retenida en un castillo sin poder salir y teniéndose que comportarse como debería hacerlo toda princesa no era la pasión de su vida ni mucho menos. Pero si era un enfado normal, ¿por qué seguía enfadada? Tal vez ya no aguantaba más. Tal vez esa había sido la última vez que su madre la obligaba a hacer algo. Estaba más convencida que nunca a no volver, pero… ¿dónde diantres podría quedarse? En el fondo era una niña. Una niña a kilómetros de casa en el anochecer, sola, con la única compañía de su caballo. Y nada le atemorizaba más que estar sola.

Cuando de repente una ráfaga de fuego salió de detrás del bosque, medio kilómetro más hacia delante. Se puso de nuevo la capucha, ocultando su abultado pelo y le pegó con el talón al costado a Angus para que acelerara. En unos intensos minutos esquivando árboles, al fin llegó hasta el origen del fuego. Un círculo de diez metros de radio estaba dibujado en el suelo. Se bajó inmediatamente del caballo, buscando por alrededor algo. Algún herido, el causante… Cualquier cosa. Sin demasiado éxito, hasta que escuchó un grito un par de árboles más allá. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, con el arco listo para cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Cuando llegó, había un chico en el suelo. Destensó un poco el arco, mirando hacia los lados, sin ver nada más que él. Era un chico delgado, de pelo castaño y no demasiado alto, aunque para lo bajita que era ella también, era un chico normal. Iba vestido con ropajes como de un cazador, con unas botas y un chaleco de pieles y el resto de ropa muy normalita. Tenía cara de no haber matado una mosca en su vida, aunque sus ojos parecían fuertes. Probablemente había visto mil cosas atroces.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-Esto… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diantres ha pasado? –Preguntó ella.

-¿Eh? Oh… Nada, nada. Que… He visto un ciervo y me he asustado y me he caído, sólo eso. –Respondió el chico, algo nervioso.

-Ya claro… ¿El mismo ciervo que hace dos minutos ha quemado la hierba veinte metros hacia allí? –Comentó la chica, alzando una ceja.

-Oh, bueno… Eso… No tengo ni idea de lo que ha sido… Acabo de llegar y… -Un rugido cortó al chico.

Detrás de él, apareció una criatura de dos metros más o menos de alto, de un color negro que se fundía con la noche. De no ser por sus enormes ojos, de un color verde, algo amarillento, probablemente ni se habría dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Como acto reflejo, levantó el arco, tensando la cuerda con la flecha que llevaba preparada desde que había ido a pie y la apuntó justo al centro de la frente, cuando el muchacho gritó que se detuviera. La chica le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro. Sin embargo, en ningún momento destensó el arco ni lo bajó.

-¡Déjame explicártelo, pero por favor, baja el arco! ¡Es inofensivo! –Le intentaba convencer el chico, con las manos extendidas, poniéndose entre ella y la bestia.

Ella cedió. Bajó el arco, alzando una ceja, destensó un poco la cuerda, pero en ningún momento guardó la flecha de nuevo en el carcaj ni la movió del sitio. Solo por si acaso.

-Verás… Sé que puede resultar raro, pero él es algo así como mi mascota… -Le explicaba él, cuando la criatura le puso la cabeza al lado de la oreja y rugió ante el comentario del chico.- Bueno… Mi compañero. Mi amigo. ¡Lo que sea! Sé que no es lo más normal tener algo así de compañero, pero… Bueno, es algo que creo que nadie va a poder llegar a comprender nunca…

-Ya, claro… -Ella no acababa de creerse que el muchacho fuera amigo de tal animal. Si es que era un animal.- Ya, claro, sí, te comprendo totalmente. –Mentira.- Pero… ¿Qué es?

-Esto... Bueno, mi amigo... Es inofensivo, en serio. No te va a hacer nada, y a mí menos... –Siguió el chico.

-Te he preguntado qué es, no que me digas por qué no debería atravesarle el cráneo con una flecha.

-Bueno, probablemente se rompería y entonces sí que te atacaría y... –Él alzó la vista y la chica le miraba con una ceja alzada.- Vale, vale... Es un... Un dragón.

Ella se quedó mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo. Unos segundos después, estalló en carcajadas. El chico suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Va en serio. Es un dragón. ¿Si no, cómo explicas el fuego y la grandeza, y esos ojos y los gruñidos? No hay animal alguno que ruja así. –Le explicaba él.

-Ya, bueno... ¿Y dónde lo encontraste?

-Bueno, es una larga historia... Y es muy tarde.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer ni sitio donde ir. A mí no me importa, la verdad. –Le rebatió la chica.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó el chico, con una clara expresión de sorpresa.- Bueno... Supongo que puedes venirte con Desdentao y conmigo, aunque no sé si las cuevas serán de tu agrado... –Le comentó el chico, tras fijarse en los elegantes ropajes que llevaba la chica.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Desdentao? ¿En serio? –Ella volvió a estallar en carcajadas, haciendo mucho ruido.- Vale, para mí oficialmente ya ha perdido toda su fiereza. ¿Y tú como te llamas? ¿Inorejao? –Volvió a reírse de él.

-De hecho no. Mi nombre es Hipo. Un placer, supongo. –El chico le tendió la mano a la chica.

-¿Sabes? Me has caído bien. Eres algo inocente, pero me has caído bien. Y tu mascota mola. Soy Mérida. La princesa Mérida de DunBroch. –Le estrechó la mano, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vaaaaaya... DunBroch. Eso es fantástico. Yo soy de la Isla Mema. Por favor, no te vuelvas a reír. –Se adelantó él. Ella hizo un gesto de cremallera en la boca.

-Está bien. No risas, nada. Bonito nombre. –Respondió, intentando aguantarse la risa, un poco mal.

-Y dime... ¿Cómo se llama tu caballo? –Preguntó

-Oh... Él es Angus. Lo tengo desde que era muy pequeña y siempre me ha acompañado. Ha sido un amigo fiel. Y hoy me ha traído hasta aquí. –Explicó ella.

-Guaaaau... Qué genial. Oh, es cierto. ¿Cómo has llegado al medio de la nada? Es decir... ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en un castillo o un palacio haciendo cosas de princesa y cenando comiendo mucho hasta reventar y tocando instrumentos y esas cosas que se hacen en los castillos?

-Bueno, es una larga historia... Y es muy tarde. –Le contestó la chica, imitándole.- Tenemos mucho que contarnos, por lo que veo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu... cueva o lo que sea y nos ponemos un poco al día? Si voy a pasar la noche contigo, me gustaría saber un poco más de ti.

-Oh, perfecto. Está a un par de metros de aquí, no demasiado lejos. Y creo que él te caerá bien.

-Espera, ¿él? ¿Hay otra persona? –Preguntó curiosa Mérida. La verdad es que le apasionaba conocer nueva gente.

-Bueno, sí. Es un poco raro, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Algo solitario, pero no se merece estarlo. Muchas veces las personas solitarias son las que más necesitan tener a alguien y son las personas que más merecen la pena. Como Desdentao. –Dijo Hipo, tras lo cual le rascó bajo la cabeza al enorme dragón.

-Entiendo. Bueno, vamos a hacer marcha. Este bosque me da escalofríos de noche.

-¡Genial! Sígueme, es por aquí.

Acto seguido, Hipo se subió sobre Desdentao, que alzó el vuelo, aunque sin acelerar mucho para que ella le pudiera seguir el ritmo a caballo. Inmediatamente, ella se montó sobre Angus y le siguió el ritmo al dragón lo mejor que pudo, aunque más de una vez lo perdió de vista. Tras unos minutos intensos, tras los cuales Angus acabó bastante ahogado, llegaron a una cueva con una entrada la mitad de alta que ellos. Ambos se bajaron de sus monturas. Mérida se giró para mirar al chico, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa y le señaló con la cabeza el agujero. La chica no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero aún así, decidió fiarse, se agachó y entró por el agujero. Nada más entrar, atravesando una cortina, la primera visión fue una luz azulada que inundaba la sala.

Era una cueva muy bien adornada, con dibujos y adornos por las paredes y unas antorchas que en vez de fuegos desprendían una extraña luz azul. Ella prefería el fuego, pero aquello no estaba mal. Y para ser una cueva no estaba nada mal. Hipo entró detrás de ella. Al otro lado de la sala estaba él, un chico con una sudadera azul con detalles blancos por arriba y el pelo más blanco que Mérida jamás había visto. Y unos enormes y preciosos ojos azules. El chico parecía no creerse lo que veía.

-Espera... –Le dijo, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.- ¿Puedes... Puedes verme?

La chica giró la vista a Hipo, bastante extrañado, y a Hipo se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, siendo algo más triste su rostro.

-Creo que tenemos otra larga historia que contar... –Suspiró él.- Mérida... Te presento a Jack.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2.- Won't you please, please help me?**

Cuando Mérida se hubo acomodado, miró alrededor. Angus y Desdentao habían entrado Dios sabe cómo en la amplia cueva, y parecían hacer migas al otro lado de ésta, mientras que en la zona donde estaba ella, no había más que un silencio sepulcral, en el cual el chico de pelo blanco parecía estar haciendo una investigación exhaustiva del suelo, todo el rato con la mirada en éste. Por otro lado, Hipo le miraba, algo apenado. Se notaba la empatía que sentía por su amigo. En parte, Mérida admiraba eso.

-Bueno, chicos, siento romper este precioso silencio, pero… ¿Alguien me va a contar qué pasa? –Preguntó ella, cuando se cansó de esperar.

-Es una larga historia… -Respondió Jack.

-Esto… ¿Y por qué no me la cuentas? Al fin y al cabo, por lo que veo, no hay mucho más que hacer. –Propuso Mérida, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé si es buena idea… -Le contestó, aún cabizbajo.

-¿Y si empiezo yo contando la mía? Creo que los tres tenemos que ponernos bastante al día.

-¡Oh, es cierto! –Interrumpió Hipo.- Al final no me has contado cómo llegaste hasta aquí ni nada de ti.

-Pues creo que es hora de empezar a contarlo. –Sonrió ella.- Todo empezó hace algunos años…

"Bueno, veréis… Soy la hija primogénita de la Reina Eleonor y del Rey Fergus de DunBroch. Tengo tres hermanos pequeños: Harris, Hubert y Hamish. Son trillizos. La cosa es que al ser la primogénita, mi destino es, en teoría, casarme con un hombre que sea digno del trono para poder subir al poder junto a él. Es decir, desde que nací, parece que me marcaron como futura reina de DunBroch, sin preguntarme siquiera, y se supone que es lo que tengo que hacer. Renunciar a ello, sería romper una larga tradición, pero tal y como yo lo veo, eso no es malo. Algunas tradiciones acaban y otras empiezan, y que una persona no pueda ser libre y elegir la senda de su vida me parece horrible. Creo que todos tendríamos que tener poder de decisión sobre nuestras propias vidas. Es lo que yo veo normal, pero mi madre no lo ve así. Mi madre considera más importante el reino que mi vida o mi libertad. Tengo que estar encadenada al trono de una forma metafórica, y eso no es lo que yo quiero hacer. Yo quiero poder salir al bosque cuando quiera, irme a cazar, ser libre, sentir la brisa sobre mi pelo, poder bañarme en el lago… Y no tener que comer con catorce cubiertos, limpiarme la boca con cada mordisco, estar constantemente con la espalda erguida y romperme seis costillas con el corsé cada vez que tenga que ponerme un vestido. Cada dos por tres discuto con mi madre por esto, ya que ella nunca mira por mí… Y cuando nos peleamos, me voy con Angus, que parece ser el único que me comprende, y huyo hasta perderme en los bosques, donde sé que nunca me encontrarán. No me da miedo porque llevo años entrenándome en tiro con arco y sé que puedo protegerme… Pero no me gusta sentirme sola. Por eso siempre voy con mi caballo. Y bueno, hoy he tenido una pequeña y diminuta discusión con mi madre tras la cual no sé si volveré algún día al reino, la verdad. Y esa es mi historia. Corta, pero intensa. Y algo aburrida también, por cierto."

El silencio sepulcral volvió a invadir la sala hasta que Hipo se atrevió a cortarlo.

-Vaya… No sé qué decir. Lo único es que…

-Aquí no te sentirás sola. Te comprendemos demasiado bien. –Interrumpió Jack.- Por desgracia, Hipo y yo tenemos un largo historial de rechazo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Mérida.

-Verás… -Prosiguió Hipo.- La cosa es que ambos venimos de mucho más lejos de lo que te puedes imaginar. Por ejemplo, ya te he dicho antes que vengo de Isla Mema, y sólo la costa ya está a unos cuantos muchos kilómetros de aquí.

-Guau… ¿Y por qué huiste tan lejos?

Hipo agachó la cabeza. Acto seguido se giró a Desdentao, el cual estaba jugando con Angus a algo que parecía lucha libre. Luego volvió la mirada a Mérida.

-No me comprendieron. Mi historia es un poco más larga…

"Isla Mema siempre ha sido un asentamiento de vikingos. En él, los vikingos se sentían siempre protegidos, hasta que un día llegaron los dragones. Nadie sabe de dónde, nadie sabe cómo, nadie sabe por qué. Simplemente llegaron. El número de dragones aumentaba considerablemente conforme avanzaba el tiempo, así que la gente de Isla Mema tuvo que aprender a luchar contra ellos. Se hicieron miles de manuales sobre cómo cazarlos, cuáles eran los puntos débiles de cada dragón y sobretodo, cómo matarlos, la mayoría de veces cruelmente. Durante una excursión que hice solo por las afueras de mi aldea, llegué hasta un lago donde me encontré a Desdentao. Estaba herido en el ala, así que probé a acercarme. Me costó un par de semanas hacer que confiara en mí, pero desde entonces, él y yo somos inseparables. Construí un método para que su ala herida pudiera recuperarse et voilà, voló de nuevo. Al contrario de lo que pensé, no me abandonó, todo lo contrario, pero tenía que mantenerlo escondido de mi aldea, ya que nadie lo comprendería. Los chicos de mi edad, al descubrir lo que escondía, propagaron las noticias por todo el lugar, y no me quedó más remedio que huir. Por suerte, nunca le caí bien a nadie allí, así que dejar algo así atrás no me supuso ningún problema. Desdentao y yo volamos kilómetros y kilómetros de mar hasta que al final dimos con tierra firme, pero no quise arriesgarme a quedarme cerca de la costa y me adentré más en tierra hasta que un día… Encontré a Jack de una forma bastante curiosa. Y aquí me encuentro ahora. Nos hicimos amigos y llevamos ya bastante tiempo juntos."

-¿Y cómo os encontrasteis? ¿Qué pasó? –La curiosidad sobre Jack cada vez afectaba más a Mérida.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me toque hablar a mí, ¿cierto? –Dijo Jack, rodando los ojos.- En fin, pues contaré mi historia también…

"Vengo de un lugar más allá de toda imaginación. Todo tipo de magia que conozcáis, probablemente yo la haya visto y la pueda recoocer. Vengo de un lugar donde todo lo que conocéis cobra un significado, donde nace la magia. Soy un guardián, un encargado de hacer que la magia y la ilusión existan en el mundo. Aunque por desgracia, no soy el mejor en mi trabajo. Tengo unos cuantos compañeros, cuatro para ser más concretos. Ellos llevan años y años en esto y yo soy relativamente nuevo y a veces no soporto la presión que se cierne sobre mí cuando algo sale mal. Y lo peor de todo es que yo no nací siendo así. O no del todo. Es decir, yo antes era un chico normal, como tú o como él, un chico con mis problemas, mis defectos, mis gustos y mis emociones humanas, pero desde que ocurrió un accidente, cambié. Me volví así, como soy ahora, y desde entonces, todo fue a peor. Aprendí que tengo un poder especial, un poder que poca gente posee. Nadie que yo haya conocido nunca puede hacer lo que yo hago, eso es lo que me convierte en un guardián. Puedo controlar la nieve y el hielo. Es fantástico, sí, pero a veces me gustaría ser un poco menos… frío, no sé. Sentir calidez dentro de mí, no un frío que cala los huesos. Cuando conocí a los guardianes, me sentí uno más, no solo un bicho raro como estaba acostumbrado a ser. Allí me querían. Unos más y otros menos, pero me querían. Sin embargo, todos tenían una vida hecha. Cada uno tenía trabajo, tenía cosas que hacer, incluso un lugar donde quedarse. Y yo, sin embargo, no tenía nada de eso. Simplemente era un chico que vagaba de una parte a otra del mundo haciendo que nevara en sitios concretos y pasándomelo bien en la nieve a veces. Así que me dije a mí mismo que aquello tenía que cambiar. Vine hasta aquí, un sitio que elegí al azar y me construí esta casa con la ayuda de los guardianes. No es la mejor morada de todas, pero es un sitio donde me relaja estar y me siento como si perteneciera aquí. Después de tantos años, tenía casa propia. Me quedé a vivir aquí, aunque a menudo hacía salidas por trabajo.

Un día, volvía de uno de esos trabajos. Estaba volando de vuelta a casa, cuando vi un pájaro que volaba hacia mí. Conforme se acercaba, se hacía más y más grande y descubrí que no era un pájaro. ¿A cuantos pájaros has visto de dos metros y que lleven a un tío sentado encima? Total, que seguí mi camino esquivándolo muy de cerca, jugando, pero entonces, algo me sorprendió. El chico del dragón viró para esquivarme. Me había visto. El chico de encima del dragón se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Aterricé, mientras veía cómo él también lo hacía. Ambos nos sorprendimos de ver algo de vida humana por estos lugares y empezamos a hablar. Definitivamente, podía verme.

Hay algo, Mérida, que no te he contado acerca de mí. Algo muy importante. Sólo los que creen en mí pueden verme. Los que creen que puedo existir me ven, mientras que los que no me conocen, son incapaces de verme. Y sé que no me conoces, no sabes quién soy y nunca has oído hablar de mí. Lo he notado. Con Hipo le pasó lo mismo, y sinceramente, no sé a que se puede deber, pero no sé si quiero saberlo. Simplemente lo agradezco. No sabes lo horrible que ha sido mi vida desde que me convertí en un guardián. No sabes lo que es que nadie te vea, que nadie te sienta, ser literalmente invisible para todo el mundo… Ver como todos se divierten, muchas veces a tu costa y que no puedas divertirte con ellos. Sentirte fuera de lugar en cada sitio al que vas, que a nadie le quede ni una pizca de ilusión por ti… Nadie, nadie cree en mí ya. Y justo cuando peor estaba, cuando creía que ya no había esperanza, apareció Hipo. Y ahora tú. No sé lo que está pasando, pero créeme que nuca me había sentido como ahora. Siento como si vosotros fuerais diferentes a cada humano que he conocido. Lo siento en vosotros. Esto no es una casualidad. Hay algo detrás de esto, llámalo destino, llámalo suerte, o llámalo como quieras, pero esto ha pasado por alguna razón."

Y una vez más, el incómodo silencio. Incluso Desdentao y Angus habían parado de pelear y le miraban con expresiones bastante humanas. El único sonido que se escuchó fue el de una lágrima de Jack gotear en el suelo. A continuación, se limpió con la manga e Hipo le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Vaya… Y yo que creía que estaba mal… -Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Mérida.- Es decir… Os compadezco mucho. Debéis haberlo pasado fatal todo este tiempo.

-Antes de conocernos sí, o al menos yo. –Respondió Hipo.- Las cosas, cuando tienes a alguien que te apoya, te consuela y está ahí, son mucho más llevaderas. Sólo necesitas un buen amigo que te respalde en esos momentos.

-Yo creo que nunca he tenido algo así. –Comentó ella.- Solo a Angus, pero creo que a ninguna persona.

-Pues ahora los tienes. –Dijo Jack, con decisión.- Nos tienes a nosotros. ¿Qué más podrías desear? –Parecía bastante más alegre.- Es decir, créeme que no voy a dejar escapar a una chica que puede verme. Por mucho que tenga un pelo como ese. –Siguió, burlonamente.

-Oh, vale. Esta te la tengo guardada, ¿eh? No esperes que sea buena contigo en un futuro. –Le respondió ella después de reírse y echarle una mirada fulminante.- Yo solo te recuerdo que no deberías meterte con una chica que va armada. Y menos si es como yo.

De repente un zumbido interrumpió la conversación de los chicos y el segundo asalto de la pelea de Angus y Desdentao. Una pequeña hada del tamaño de un colibrí y con sus mismas alas, pico y colores irrumpió en la sala y se posó sobre el hombro de Jack. El hada hablaba con una voz muy chillona en su oído, que parecía ser el único que entendía lo que le decía. Su cara pasó de ser jovial y alegre a ser totalmente seria con unos toques de enfado que se expresaban mediante tics.

-Chicos, preparaos. Nos vamos. –Concluyó el.

-¿Todos? –Preguntó Hipo.

-Todos. –Respondió, muy seco.- No estáis a salvo y no pienso perderos. Y tal vez vaya a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

-¿Qué diantres ha ocurrido, Jack? –Dijo Mérida, levantándose de su asiento.

-Han atacado a los otros guardianes. No saben quién ha podido ser. Creen que ahora vienen a por mí.


End file.
